Total Drama: Back to the Island
by DegrassiBoyLyfe
Summary: Total Drama returns after the resurfacing of camp Wawankwa! It's time to start fresh and bring in a batch of 24 all new players(made by you guys) to battle it out for the 1 million grand prize! Can anyone make it out alive? And who will win the million! Find out on Total.. Drama.. Back to the Island! (APPS CLOSED!)
1. Character Apps

_***Hey guys! Many of you know that I am a huge fan of Big Brother and Degrassi! Some of you don't know that I am also a big fan of the Total Drama series! Hence the new fic (Note: This will not interfere with BB: Degrassi), but it will be a new fic because I'm just in the mood for a Total Drama fic lol. This fic will feature characters made by you, the readers! Any ways now I will give you all the app please fill out and send it to me via Private Message! Also, note that this fic follows after TDAS and some how camp Wawankawa has been resurfaced and now we come back to the island with an all new cast aka your OC's, also this will probably feature the same exact challenges as from season 1. OC's will get spots based on who sends them in when so basically the first 22 OC's sent into me will be the cast for the season. Can't wait to see all the fantastic OC ideas you guys come up with! Thanks!***_

Name:

Nicknames:

Age:

Gender:

Hometown:

Appearance:

Hair:

Body:

Normal clothing:

Formal clothing:

Sleep wear:

Swim clothing:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Special Skills or talents:

Audition Tape:


	2. Welcome Back Wawanakwa! Part 1

_***Hey guys! I want to apologize for my absence my parents took me on a family vacation and believe it or not we just got back today and I finished the complete 2nd half of this chapter today so I hope this kinda makes up for this taking so long. Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review!***_

(Dock)

Chris smiles as he stands on the dock. "Welcome to an all new season of Total Drama! We found 24 all new players to compete on the same crappy old island from season 1! In the same challenges from season 1! All the danger relived with hopefully more pain this time around!" Chris smiles.

Chef walks up next to Chris. "Chris! The interns are here!" Chef exclaims, walking up with 4 teens.

"Great!" Chris exclaims and looks at the interns. "You!" Chris points to a dark skinned boy with curly black hair and hazelnut eyes. The boy wears a black and purple shirt with a fist in the middle and a pair of jeans. "Your my new personal assistant! Go get me a coffee."

"Sure." The boy says and walks away. Chef walks off with the other 3 interns.

Chris turns back to the camera. "Sorry about that. Anyways, these new players should be arriving any minute now.. Oh wait! Here comes our first camper now!" Chris says.

The first boat pulls up and a short girl with tan skin and shoulder length honey brown hair exits the boat. She wears a white button up collar shirt tucked into a short navy blue shirt, a red tie scarf around her neck, white knee high socks, black flats, and a black fedora. "Hey Chris! What's up? I'm so excited to be here!" The girl exclaims.

"Welcome to camp Sarah!" Chris says.

"I'm so glad I'm here! I can't wait to start competing!" Sarah smiles.

"Great, go wait at the end of the dock." Chris says.

"Yes sir!" Sarah says and walks over to the end of the dock.

The next boat pulls up and a girl with black messy long hair, a slim tan body, and a black sword tattoo on on her collarbone walks off the boat. She wears a gray tank top, a faux fur lined black jacket, ripped jeans, and brown hiking boots. "Bella! Welcome!" Chris exclaims.

"Thanks.." Bella says and walks over to where Sarah is standing.

"Hi I'm Sarah!" Sarah exclaims happily, holding a hand out to Bella.

"I'm Bella.." Bella says.

"Aw your shy! That's sooooo cute!" Sarah smiles and turns back to see who the next camper is. Bella takes a step away from Sarah.

The next boat pulls up and a boy with black hair that goes down just above the bottom of his neck, he has a fringe that goes over his left eye, and he is quite skinny with the beginnings of a six pack, he also has a tattoo of a snake going round his wrist walks off the boat. He wears a black T-shirt with a red star on it, a white undershirt, blue jeans with a rip in the right knee, and he wears a silver chain with a tribal symbol attached round his neck. "Kayden! Looks like your the first dude to arrive! What's up?!" Chris exclaims.

"Nothin man just chillin! So stoked to be here!" Kayden exclaims.

"Great!" Chris smiles as Kayden walks past him to join the other campers.

"Sup girls? I'm Kayden!" Kayden smiles to Sarah and Bella.

"Hi I'm Sarah!" Sarah smiles.

The next boat pulls up and a boy with very pale skin, a skinny body, dark blue eyes, dark shadows round his eyes, and dirty blonde hair with a streak of black and a long fringe walks off the boat. He wears a black t-shirt, cargo shorts, black converse, and white socks. "Quinn! Welcome to camp!" Chris exclaims.

"Hey, good to be here." Quinn says.

"Yeah, you say that now." Chris says.

Quinn walks over and stands next to the other campers.

The next boat pulls up and a short girl with light brown hair tied up in a ponytail walks off the boat. She wears a light gray shirt with a pink sun on it, pink pants, and gray and pink bracelets on her left arm. "Ryan! Glad you could make it!" Chris exclaims.

"Thanks I hope I make it far, I can't wait to meet my team." Ryan says, walking over to where the other campers are.

"Our next camper is Rick!" Chris exclaims as a short, muscular, slightly tanned boy with with short black hair with spikes every where, the tips of the spikes being white, steps off the boat.

"Hey Chris nice to be here." Rick smiles.

"Yes, nice for me. Go wait at the end of the dock with the other campers." Chris says.

"Sure." Rick says and walks over to where the other players are.

"Heyyy!" A girl yells from behind Chris in a country accent.

Chris turns to a girl with deep sky blue eyes a bright smile with a small gap in between her two front teeth and small freckles around her nose. She has mid length dirty blonde hair, styled in smooth waves. "Everyone! This is Lola." Chris says.

"Hey everyone! It's so great to be here!" Lola exclaims with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too." Sarah smiles.

"Excuse me! Trying to host a show over here!" Chris exclaims as the next boat pulls up.

A lightly tanned, well toned boy with spikey blonde hair steps off the boat. He wears a black T-shirt, blue jeans, black converse, and a red cape. "Adam! Sup dude!" Chris exclaims.

"Dude what's with the cape?" Kayden asks.

"I am the next great hero! Not to worry though, I will protect all of you!" Adam exclaims with a confident smile walking over to the other players.

Some of the campers snicker to themselves after as Adam smiles and waits for the next camper.

"Up next we have the artistic, Taylor!" Chris says as a pale girl with freckles on her cheeks steps off the boat. She has autumn hair with purple highlights styled in uneven bangs and a long messy ponytail. She wears a grey beanie, a ragged purple tank top, a black skirt, lilac legging, a black band around her neck, and short black boots.

"Uh.. hey everyone nice to meet you all." Taylor smiles.

"Hi! I'm Sarah!" Sarah exclaims with a smile.

"I'm Taylor." Taylor says, walking over to where the campers are.

"Up next we have, Jake!" Chris exclaims as a boy with a small build and short hair, but longer on top combed into a duck tail. He wears a dark blue shirt with a hood, the arm pieces ripped off, dark jeans, a necklace with an amethyst stone, a watch around his left wrist, and black hiker boots.

"Hey Chris! I'm so excited for the season! Will we see any old characters? Oh maybe Bridgette! She was my favorite! But, she totally cheated on Geoff in season 3! Poor Geoff right! That must have made him so sad! But, I remember-" Jake says, before being interrupted by Chris.

"Jake! Please go wait with the rest of the campers." Chris says.

"Okay! Thanks Chris! Whoa! This dock looks so much cooler in real life!" Jake says, walking over to the other campers.

"Anyways.. Let's meet our next campers. This is something special, we have a pair of twins AND one of the twins boyfriend coming on the show! So let's meet Courtney, Alison, and Alison's boyfriend Nick!" Chris smiles as a boat pulls up.

A medium sized girl with a scar on the left side of her forehead and waist-length honey blonde hair with ice blonde streaks exits the boat. She wears a white off the shoulder long sleeve shirt, jean shorts, and white cowgirl boots. "Courtney! Glad you could be here." Chris says.

"Thanks." Courtney smiles.

After Courtney finishes talking a girl that looks identical to her walks off the boat. However, this girl wears a black strapless corset tank-top, black skinny jeans, and black high-heels. "Alison! Nice!" Chris smiles.

Alison smiles before a tallish boy with short brown hair that reaches the middle of his neck steps off the boat, he carries an armful of bags. "Thanks for carrying the stuff babe." Alison smiles, giving Nick a kiss on the cheek.

Nick smiles at her. "Alright, alright keep it moving!" Chris says as he motions for all 3 of them to join the other campers.

A medium sized, pale girl with dark brown hair in a braid that reaches down to her waist walks off the boat. "Jeannette! Welcome to camp!" Chris smiles.

Suddenly Jeannette pulls a pen and note pad out of her bag and writes something down. "Hello Chris." Jeannette says after she finishes writing.

"Uh.. Go ahead and wait by the others." Chris says.

Jeannette scribbles in her note pad again before going to the other end of the dock.

"Up next we have the California boy, Greyson!" Chris smiles.

A skinny boy about medium height with messy brown hair walks off the boat. He wears a blue shirt, grey vest, blue jean shorts, and black sneakers. "Chris! What's up dude?" Greyson says.

"Nothing trying to introduce you and all the other campers so we can get the pain.. I mean competition started." Chris says.

Greyson laughs. "Good one bro." Greyson says and walks over to wear the other campers are.

"Hey! I'm Greyson." Greyson says as he stands next to Jake.

"Nice to meet you Greyson! I'm Jake! I am so excited to start the competition aren't you?" Jake smiles.

"Alright, next we have Roxanne!" Chris says.

A tall, thin, pale skinned girl with some freckles on her cheeks and curly red hair tied in a pony tail. She wears a red shirt, purple vest, blue jeans, and red slippers. "Sup Chris." Roxanne says giving a nod of her head.

"Nothing much, just trying to get this hosting stuff done." Chris says.

"Cool." Roxanne says and walks past him to the other campers.

Roxanne walks up to Kayden and gives him a high-five. "Hey dude!" Roxanne says.

"Hey!" Kayden smiles.

"Excuse me! It's time to introduce the next player." Chris exclaims.

Roxanne and Kayden laugh a little and look back at Chris. A boy with short messy blond hair that's pretty long, normal blue pants, grey shirt with black sleeves and white rings on it, greyish green eyes, and grey shoes. "Samuel! What's up man!" Chris exclaims.

"Hey Chris! It's so great to be here!" Samuel smiles.

"I know right! Torture is fun!" Chris says.

Samuel looks nervously at Chris and walks to join the other players. "Hey guys." Samuel smiles.

"Hey! Are you excited to start competing?" Sarah smiles.

"Totally! It should be so much fun!" Samuel says.

"Ew.. I hate friendship." Chris says.

A boy about 5'7, scrawny, with green eyes, brown hair with a slightly wild appearance, a green white and black stripped polo shirt, blue jeans, and green high topped trainers walks off the boat. "Colby, welcome to camp Wawanakwa!" Chris smiles.

"Thanks, I'm glad to be here!" Colby smiles.

"Well, the other campers are over there." Chris says.

Colby walks over to the other campers. "Okay up next we have Jacque!" Chris says.

A boy about 5'9 with brown skin, skinny but slightly muscular, with dark brown eyes, with a gray t shirt, black sweatpants, and red sneakers walks off the boat. "Chris, sup." Jacque says.

"Nothing, just chilling. Waiting for all you losers to get here." Chris says.

"Sorry Chris, but you can't say that about me cause you're looking at the winner." Jacque says.

"Ha! What makes you so sure?" Alison laughs.

"Because I am smarter then you." Jacque laughs.

Alison laughs a little. "Ha, that's hilarious!" Alison says.

"I guess we'll let the boat of losers decide who's smarter." Jacque says.

"Guess we will." Alison says.

"Children!" Chris exclaims, trying to get everyone's attention as a boy with short auburn hair, brown eyes, and a body with a decent amount of muscle walks off the boat. He wears a slate gray t shirt, a pair of charcoal colored lose-fitting jeans, a pair of black boots, black stubbed fingerless gloves, a slate gray stubbed belt, and a black cut off vest. "Everyone this is Jackson!"

"Sup dudes! So stoked to be here!" Jackson smiles.

Jackson smiles as he walks over to the other campers. "Up next we have the gymnast, Aria!" Chris says.

A girl with longish blond hair, a skinny body with some muscle, and blue eyes walks off the boat. She wears a pink t shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of white and red Jordans. "Hey Chris! What's up?" Aria says.

"Nothing. The other campers are over there." Chris says.

"Oh they might as well quit, because I came to win." Aria says.

Chris laughs. "You remind me of one of our old contestants." Chris says.

"Thanks?" Aria says and walks over to join the other campers.

A boy with brown hair, gray eyes, and a VERY muscular body steps off the boat. He wears a tight fitting auburn colored V-Neck, Jersey T-Shirt with Flame colored horizontal lines on the Sleeves, lava colored Shorts, and carmine colored Shoes. "Clyde, really glad you could make it dude!" Chris says.

"Thanks, I'm really happy to be competing!" Clyde smiles.

Chris smiles as Clyde walks over to wear the other campers are. "Hey everyone, I can't wait to get to know you all." Clyde smiles.

Alison rolls her eyes. "Okay, our next camper is Dante!" Chris says.

A boy with blond and messy hair, emerald green eyes, and a muscular body exits the boat. He wears black fingerless gloves, a white tank top with many oil stains, a blue and green plaid button up shirt that hangs open revealing his 8 pack, blue jeans, and red converse styled sneakers. "Dante, what's up?" Chris says.

"I'm just ready to win." Dante says.

"That's the spirit!" Chris smiles.

Dante rolls his eyes and walks past Chris to join the other players. "And finally our final player, Alex!" Chris says.

A medium sized boy with a black hair, a skinny and slightly fit body, and brown eyes walks off the boat. He wears an aeropostale shirt, basketball shorts, and sneakers. "Hey Chris what's up?" Alex says.

"Oh nothing, just glad these intros are over with, now can you go stand by the other contestants please." Chris says.

"Sure thing." Alex says and goes over by the other players.

The intern from earlier walks over to Chris. "I got your coffee." The intern says.

"Took you long enough, now go intern." Chris says.

"I have a name you know." The intern says.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What is your name?" Chris says.

"Jason." The boy says.

"Not anymore. Intern, be gone!" Chris says, turning back to the campers.

Jason rolls his eyes before walking away. "This is taking sooo long." Aria says.

"Hey, quiet you!" Chris says. "As I was saying, welcome to camp Wawanakwa! Where you will all be living for the next 26 weeks! Each week one of you will be sent home on the boat of losers! The last one of you standing will go home with ONE. MILLION. DOLLARS!" Chris says.

The campers cheer. "Yes!" Aria exclaims.

"Okay, now follow me to the camp fire pit." Chris says.

Chris and the campers begin walking towards the camp fire pit. As they walk Alex accidentally bumps into Aria. "Watch where you're going!" Aria exclaims and walks ahead of him.

"Sorry.." Alex says and continues walking.

(Campfire Pit)

All the campers sit around the camp fire pit and Chris stands at the front. "Okay, now we are going to split you into 2 teams." Chris says.

Nick grabs onto Alison's hand nervously. Alison smiles at him. "Okay,if I call out your name please stand to the right of the campfire pit.. Courtney, Taylor, Jeannette, Jake, Aria, Samuel, Colby, Jackson, Bella, Greyson, Kayden, and... Alex." Chris says.

The campers walk to the right of the campfire pit. "Sweet." Bella smiles.

"You guys will be carrying on the legacy of.. The Killer Bass!" Chris says.

"Awesome!" Aria exclaims.

"And the rest of you, to the left of the campfire pit. Nick, Alison, Lola, Ryan, Jacque, Sarah, Dante, Quinn, Roxanne, Clyde, Adam, and Rick!" Chris says.

The rest of the campers walk to the left of the campfire pit. "This should be so much fun!" Sarah smiles as she walks.

"Okay, go ahead and go to your cabins. Lunch is in an hour. Oh and don't forget to use the confessional." Chris says.

**Confessional:**

**Alison:** "All these losers better realize that I am winning this season! Me and Nick are going to the final 2! Especially now that we're on the same team and my loser sister is on the other team! Now there's no way she can mess things up, cause that's the only thing she's good at. Just ask her ex-bestfriend."

**Aria:** "I'm so excited to start the competition! I get to show off all my great skills, make some new friends, and hopefully win a million bucks." Aria says and laughs a little afterwards.

**Courtney:** "I am sooooo happy I didn't get put on the same team as my sister! She's so mean! I can't wait to start the season and make some friends!"

**Jake:** "I'm so happy to be on Total Drama! It's really great to be here! I can't wait for the competition to start! Everyone here seems so nice! I like my team to. I really think our team is going to do really good!"

(Killer Bass cabin- Girls side)

Courtney opens the door to the cabin and walks in, carrying her bags. "Whoa, this is so cool." Courtney smiles.

Aria walks in and smiles. "I want this bed, who wants the top bunk?" Aria says, putting her bags on the bottom bunk of a bed.

"Sure." Courtney smiles, and puts her bag on the top bunk.

"I'll take this bed." Taylor smiles, putting her bag on the top bunk of a

"I'll take the bottom bunk if that's okay." Bella smiles.

"Sure." Taylor says.

Jeannette scribbles in her note book before she sets her bag on the top bunk of the last bed and sits on the bottom bunk. "I guess I'll take this bed." Jeannette says.

"I can't wait to get to know you all better!" Bella exclaims.

(Killer Bass cabin- Boys side)

Greyson opens the door to the cabin and walks inside, carrying his bag. "Wow, even more disgusting in real life than it is on the show." Greyson says.

"Hey look on the bright side, this should be a rocking summer!" Jackson exclaims as he walks into the cabin.

"Yeah.. should be awesome.." Colby says as he walks into the cabin.

"I'm so excited! We're going to be living in the same cabin as some of the great players in Total Drama! Like Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette, and even Geoff! They all played so good in the game! Well only one of them actually won but.." Jake says as he walks into the cabin.

Alex walks into the cabin, plugging his ears. "Will you please be quiet!" Alex says.

Samuel walks into the cabin after Alex. "Wow, can you believe we're actually here!" Samuel exclaims with a smile.

"I know right! It's so cool!" Kayden says as he walks in.

Greyson rolls his eyes as he sits down on a bed.

**Confessional:**

**Greyson:** "These people clearly don't understand that this is a game. We're competing against each other! Luckily I've already got my strategy planned out."

**Alex:** "Okay, normally I'm not one to start trouble. But, that Jake kid. Seriously needs to not talk so much!"

(Screaming Gophers Cabin- Girl's side)

Alison opens the door to the cabin and quickly plugs her nose. "Ew, it smells!" Alison exclaims.

"It's Total Drama. In case you haven't noticed the living style has never exactly been luxurious. Well, except the first class in World Tour and that sweet Spa Hotel in All Stars. I wish we had that here." Ryan says, walking in behind Alison.

"Was I talking to you?" Alison rolls her eyes.

"I can't wait to get this competition started! It should be so fun!" Lola says.

Sarah smiles as she walks into the cabin. "This cabin is so cool!" Sarah exclaims.

"Um are we in the same cabin here dude?" Roxanne says as she walks into the cabin.

"Of course we are! Just imagine this is the same cabin that some of our favorite Total Drama players stayed in!" Sarah says happily.

"How will I ever be able to contain my excitement.." Alison says sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

**Confessional:**

**Alison:** "Seriously the girls on my team are so annoying! I mean first there's miss know-it-all, then the country girl, then there's sally sunshine, and lastly there's the tomboy! But, it's for a million bucks. So, I'll try to play nice."

**Sarah:** "It's so great to be here! I love Total Drama! And I can't wait to start this season! I really hope this season is a lot of fun!"

(Screaming Gophers cabin- Boys side)

Rick opens the door and walks in the cabin. "So, you guys excited for the season?" Rick asks as he walks into the cabin.

"Yes, I can't wait to experience all the life threatening dangers true hero's face everyday!" Adam exclaims as he walks into the cabin.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I can't wait to get the competition started." Clyde says walking into the cabin.

"Totally!" Quinn says.

"I can't wait for the season to start either.. Because the quicker it starts, the quicker it ends and the quicker I get my money." Jacque says, walking in.

"Don't expect to win just yet. It's still the first day." Dante says, walking into the cabin.

"Yeah, you have a lot of competition left to go through before you can say without a doubt that you're going to win." Nick says.

"Okay, you're right maybe I do have some competition. But, I think I got a pretty good shot at winning." Jacque says.

**Confessional:**

**Nick:** "I'm so glad me and Alison got on the same team! I really hope me and her make it to the final 2 just like we plan."

**Clyde:** "Jacque really should settle down, I mean it's only the first day and he's already talking about winning the money."

**Jacque:** "People may think that I'm crazy for already planning up to the end, but that's what you have to do to win this game, right?"

(Mess Hall)

All the campers sit in the mess hall with their food. "It's even more disgusting in real life." Aria says as she tries to lift her spoon but her food pulls the spoon back.

"The million dollars better be worth it.." Alex says to himself.

Chris walks into the mess hall. "Everyone enjoying lunch?" Chris asks.

"It's disgusting!" Alison exclaims.

"Hey, you signed up for this." Chris laughs.

"I signed up for a million dollars." Alison whispers to herself.

"Anyways it's time for your first challenge." Chris says.

"What is it?" Sarah asks.

"Ha ha, speaking of that, you all will be going through the same challenges from season 1!" Chris says.

"Wait, but that means..." Alex begins to say.

(Top of the cliff)

All the campers stand at the top of the cliff. "Oh crap.." Alex says.

"This is going to be awesome!" Lola exclaims.

_***Well, there you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! So, any favorites so far? Once again I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and as always don't forget to review!***_


	3. Welcome Back Wawanakwa! Part 2

_***Hey guys! Time for another chapter of Total Drama: Back to the Island! I hope you guys enjoy it and I hope you like the theme song! Now on with the chapter!*** _

(Dock)

Chris stands on the dock. "Last time on Total Drama Back to the Island! We met this seasons victims... I mean players! Some of them were friendly and others.. not so much. Who will survive the cliff jump? Who will not? And who will be the first camper voted off? Find out right now on Total... Drama... Back to the Island!" Chris says.

(Theme Song)

** -Dear mom and dad I'm doin fine..**

-The camera goes past Chris as he takes a coffee from Jason then shoves him to the ground.

-**You guys are on my mind!**

-The camera goes up and over the cliff before going under the water. Adam swims under the water.

**-You asked me what I wanted to be..**

-Nick and Alison smile at each other in a canoe. Suddenly, a fish lands on Alison's head and she screams.

-**And now I think the answer is plain to see..**

-Courtney and Roxanne point down to the water and laugh from the top of the cliff.

-**I wanna be famous!**

** -**Bella walks through the woods as Sarah happily skips behind her and puts her arm around Bella.

-**I wanna live close to the sun..**

** -**Clyde is seen lifting up a log with one hand before a rope wraps around the log and it flies out of Clyde's hand. The log flies back to Lola who's holding the other end of the rope.

-**so pack your bags cause I've already won!**

** -**Jake sits in the mess hall talking as Chef sticks a spoon in his mouth. Jake covers his mouth. Jeannette watches then scribbles in her notebook.

-**Everything to prove nothing in my way..**

** -**Colby walks outside the mess hall as Greyson watches him from behind the mess hall.

-**I'll get there one day!**

** -**As Colby walks away Dante sticks his foot out and trips him. Dante points and laughs.

-**Cause I wanna be famous!**

** -**Jackson plays guitar in the cabin before the camera turns and Rick is seen dancing at the other end of the cabin.

-**Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah **

** -**Samuel and Jacque walk through the woods before Jacque walks slower, letting Samuel walk ahead. Jacque smiles and looks down at the wallet in his hands.

-**I wanna be! I wanna be!**

** -**Aria stand on the dock as she practices her gymnastic moves. Alex watches from the beach with Quinn talking next to him.

-**I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (whistling) **

** -**Ryan and Kayden smile at each other at the campfire pit while the other campers whistle. Taylor puts her arm around Ryan happily, smiling and whistling.

(Top of the cliff)

Chris and all the campers stand at the top of the cliff. "Like season 1, your first challenges is to jump off the top of this 1,000 foot high cliff." Chris exclaims.

Sarah gulps nervously. "Well.. I'm sure we'll do great.." Sarah says, nervously.

"Gophers, you're up first! Who wants to vollun-" Chris starts to say.

"Let's do this ya'll!" Lola exclaims before running and jumping over the side of the cliff.

Lola lands in the water and resurfaces in the safe zone.

"That's one point for the Gophers." Chris says to the campers.

After Lola Alison, Nick, Ryan, and Jacque jump.

"Sarah, looks like you're up." Chris says.

Sarah walks towards the edge of the cliff then steps. "I can't!" Sarah exclaims.

"Well, then here's your chicken hat." Chris says, putting the chicken hat on Sarah.

Sarah sighs sadly as she goes down the chicken path. Dante shakes his head, putting on a disappointed face then laughing as Sarah looks down sadly. Dante runs and jumps over the edge of the cliff.

Quinn looks at Chris. "I've seen the other team, and I don't think we need to worry... I'm not jumping." Quinn says.

"Hey, if that's your choice more power to ya. Here's your chicken hat." Chris says.

Chris puts the chicken hat on Quinn's head and Quinn shrugs before going down the chicken path.

"What a loser. Let's do this right bros!" Roxanne says to Clyde, Adam, and Rick before jumping over the cliff.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Rick exclaims and jumps over the cliff.

"Alright who's next?" Chris asks.

"I'll go." Clyde smiles.

"The super hero shall save the day!" Adam exclaims and jumps over the cliff.

"Um... okay then?" Clyde says before jumping over the cliff.

Chris turns to the Killer Bass. "Alright, that's 2 chickens. If you can have less then 2 chickens like season 1 you will get a pull cart to put your crates on as you build your hot tubs!" Chris says.

**Confessional:**

** Quinn:** "I'm not the biggest fan of heights so after looking at the other team it looked like it was a risk worth taking.. I just hope I'm right..."

**Alex:** "I need to do this for my team but... I'm not the biggest fan of heights.."

(Top of the cliff)

The Killer Bass nervously looks over the edge. "Okay... so who wants to go first?" Kayden says.

Everyone stays quiet. "Fine, I'll go first.." Kayden says.

Kayden turns and nervously looks over the edge of the cliff. He nervously sighs to himself before jumping over the edge of the cliff.

He lands in the safe zone and resurfaces. "Yes!" Kayden exclaims.

Courtney walks over to the edge of the cliff. She looks over. "Wow.. That's really high.." Courtney says.

"Hey. Don't worry you can do it. It's not that scary if you have someone jump with you. Want to jump together?" Jake says.

Courtney looks over nervously. "S-Sure." She says.

Courtney and Jake look at each other then jump. They land in the safe zone. "Yay! We did it!" Courtney exclaims.

Jake smiles. "See I told you it wasn't as scary when you jump with someone." Jake says.

"Okay, who's next?" Greyson asks the team.

Everyone begins looking around at each other. Aria walks up to the edge of the cliff nervously. "Uh.. I'm feeling a little sick today.." Aria says.

Greyson rolls his eyes and shoves Alex towards Aria. Alex runs right into Aria sending them both over the cliff. They land in the safe zone. As they resurface Aria glares at Alex. Alex laughs nervously.

"I'll go next." Samuel says as he walks up and jumps over the cliff, landing in the safe zone.

Jeannette scribbles in her note book. "I submit that this challenge is completely unethical therefore, I will not be jumping." Jeannette says.

"Okay then, here's your chicken hat." Chris says, placing a chicken hat on Jeannette.

Jeannette scribbles in her note book then walks to the chicken way down.

Taylor walks over to the cliff. "I can do this! No I can't it's way to high. Come on Taylor just do it!" Taylor says to herself.

"Hey, you can jump with me if you want." Bella smiles.

"Sure." Taylor smiles back as they both jump and land in the safe zone.

"Looks like it's just down to us boys." Greyson says.

"ROCK AND ROLLLLL!" Jackson yells as he runs and jumps over the edge of the cliff.

Jackson lands just outside the safe zone. You see a shark fin swimming around him. "Hey, what's up shark dude." Jackson says.

Jackson lets out a scream as the shark bites him in the butt, literally. He swims to the shore.

Greyson hits his forehead and shakes his head. "Well, see you at the bottom." Greyson says to Colby before jumping.

**Confessional:**

** Greyson:** "This is a great situation! If the kid doesn't jump I can convince the team to vote him off, if he does we win the challenge."

(Top of the cliff)

Colby looks over the cliff nervously. "You can do it!" Courtney yells from the beach.

Colby breaths before stepping closer to the edge. He closes his eyes and jumps. Colby lands in the safe zone. "Yes!" Colby exclaims.

"The Killer Bass win the pull carts!" Chris exclaims.

The Gophers groan.

(Killer Bass)

The Killer Bass walk happily down the beach pulling their carts. Aria and Alex are pulling a cart. "Hey, I know we haven't gotten off to a great start but that wasn't me up there. On the cliff." Alex says.

"I know, sorry for glaring at you, I need to work on my people skills." Aria laughs.

Colby walks, pulling a cart. "Nice job today! You totally won the challenge for us!" Bella exclaims as she walks past him, pulling her cart.

"It was nothing." Colby smiles.

Greyson walks in front of everyone.

**Confessional:**

**Greyson:** "Why is he getting all the credit? We all jumped, well except for Jeannette but I should be the one their thanking! I made Aria jump! It should be me!"

**Colby:** "Everyone here is so nice, they shouldn't be giving me all the credit though it was the team that won the challenge not me."

(Screaming Gophers)

The Gophers are all pushing their crates. "This is so hard!" Alison exclaims.

"Hey, don't worry guys I'm sure we can do it if we just try our hardest!" Sarah says as she struggles to push her crate.

"Yeah! We can totally do this ya'll!" Lola exclaims happily.

Roxanne rolls his eyes. "We can do anything with me on the team!" Adam exclaims as he tries to lift his crate, but isn't able to.

Clyde walks over and picks up his crate easily. "Quit trying to play super hero and push your crate. We don't have all day! We want to win." Clyde says, setting the crate back down.

"I am not 'playing super hero' I am the next grate hero of this game and eventually the world!" Adam exclaims.

Clyde glares at him. Adam starts pushing his crate.

**Confessional:**

**Clyde:** "That Adam kid is seriously getting on my last nerve. If he says one more thing about being a hero, I might have to throw him into the shark infested waters."

(In front of the cabins)

The Killer Bass are seen building their hot tub. "I wonder where the other team is.." Courtney says.

"Who cares. Just focus on building." Greyson says.

Courtney sighs and continues what she was doing as the Screaming Gophers walk up.

"We made it!" Ryan exclaims, breathing heavily.

"Hey guys, what's up!" Courtney smiles.

The Screaming Gophers start building, most of them arguing with each other.

A couple hours later Chris stands in front of both the team's hot tubs. He puts a finger in the Killer Bass's hot tub. "Ah, that's nice." Chris says.

He walks over to the Screaming Gophers hot tub. He looks at it for a moment before it completely collapses. Chris looks at both of the teams. "The Killer Bass win it!" Chris exclaims.

The Killer Bass cheer as the Screaming Gophers groans.

(Mess Hall)

The Screaming Gophers sit at their table. "So, who's going home?" Alison asks.

"Well, I say it should be one of the chickens." Dante says.

"What?!" Sarah exclaims.

"I think it should be the chicken that was soo confident he didn't need to jump!" Roxanne says looking at Quinn.

"But.." Quinn starts to say.

"Nothing you say will change my mind." Roxanne says.

Quinn sighs.

(Outside the Killer Bass cabin)

Jake is walking up the steps to the cabin. "Hey." Courtney says, walking up behind him.

"Oh, hey. How did your day go? Well I mean after we jumped off the cliff and all. Are you okay after that? You seemed pretty scared." Jake says.

"Jake!" Courtney says getting Jake's attention then laughs a little. "I just wanted to say, thanks for helping me out today."

Courtney gives Jake a kiss on the cheek then walks into the girl's side of the cabin. Jake blushes and puts his head on his cheek before smiling and walking into the boy's side of the cabin.

(Camp Fire Pit)

The Screaming Gophers gather around the bonfire. Chris walks up. Jason walks up behind him holding a plate with 11 marshmallows on it. "Gophers, welcome to the first elimination ceremony of the season. Here's how it works, if I call your name your safe. If I do not call your name. That means you are out of the competition.. and you can't come back... EVER!" Chris says.

Sarah raises her hand. "What?" Chris asks.

"Doesn't someone come back at the merge?" Sarah asks.

Chris glares at her. "Moving on. The first marshmallow goes to.. Lola." Chris says.

"Yee Haw!" Lola exclaims as she catches her marshmallow.

"Next.. Ryan and.. Dante." Chris says.

Ryan gives a small smile as she catches her marshmallow. Dante catches his marshmallow and smiles.

"Jacque." Chris says.

Jacque catches his marshmallow and tosses it in his mouth.

"Roxanne and.. Clyde." Chris says.

Roxanne catches her marshmallow and looks over at Quinn. Clyde stares at Adam as he catches his marshmallow.

"Nick and Alison." Chris says.

Nick and Alison catch their marshmallows and hug each other.

"Rick." Chris says.

Rick happily catches his marshmallow. Sarah, Quinn, and Adam all look at the last marshmallow nervously.

"Sarah." Chris says.

Sarah lets out a big sigh of relief as she catches her marshmallow. Adam gasps and looks at the last marshmallow. Quinn is seen biting his nails as he looks at the final marshmallow.

"Campers this is the final marshmallow of the evening.. and it goes to...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… Adam." Chris says.

"What?!" Clyde exclaims.

Quinn looks shocked as Adam happily catches his marshmallow.

Chef walks up and grabs Quinn, dragging him down the dock of the shame. Chef tosses Quinn in the boat of losers.

Chris stands at the camp fire pit. "Well there you have it. As for the rest of you, you're all safe.. for tonight." Chris says.

(Boat of Losers)

Quinn sits on the boat of losers. "This is so stupid! I made a calculated risk! I made one mistake! My team sucks. They better hope they don't ever see me in the real world!" Quinn says and sighs.

**Votes:**

**Nick:** "Quinn made a million dollar mistake today. You took the risk now it's time to accept the punishment."

**Alison:** "I would love to vote off some of the threats on this team, but I don't want to make to many waves yet so sorry Quinn."

**Lola:** "I really hate to have to vote anyone off. That Adam kid really creeps me out though so I guess I'll vote for him."

**Ryan:** "Yeah... Sorry Quinn."

**Jacque:** "I gotta vote for Sarah there is such thing as being to happy, besides she didn't jump off the cliff so sorry Sally Sunshine."

**Sarah:** "I really hope I don't go home and I hate to vote for anyone but I have to vote for Quinn to save myself. I'm so so so so sorry Quinn!"

**Dante:** "I have to vote for Quinn. Guy made a stupid mistake."

**Quinn:** "I heard Clyde and Adam arguing earlier so I'm going to vote for Adam, hopefully it's enough to keep me here."

**Roxanne:** "I think it's pretty obvious who deserves to go home tonight.. Later Quinn."

**Clyde:** "I really hope Adam learns that he's not and never will be a super hero. If it wasn't obvious, I vote for Adam."

**Adam:** "Clyde dares deny my super hero status! He must go!"

**Rick:** "Some of the people on this island are really tense, but I'm going to have to vote for Quinn since he refused to jump off the cliff thing."

_***I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter and please leave your comments in the reviews I love hearing what you guys think and I try to respond to every review I get. So, until next time!***_


End file.
